


Studying Hard

by chaos_monkey



Series: Inappropriate Places [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Inappropriate Use of Desks, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Piss without Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, Watersports, more self-indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Eli needs a bit of a break during finals week at the Academy.Thrawn enjoys the view.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Inappropriate Places [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983911
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Studying Hard

**Author's Note:**

> you've seen the tags, you know what you're in for

Eli rubbed a hand over his tired eyes with a sigh. Finals week could _really_ not be over soon enough. 

He tapped to the next page of the seemingly endless content-review file, shifting in his chair and tugging absentmindedly at his waistband. He should really take a break from studying, stretch out a little and go to the bathroom— 

… Or maybe not. 

Eli hid a smirk. Thrawn, sprawled out on the bottom bunk— _Eli’s_ bunk— had looked up from his datapad at the movement, glowing red eyes blatantly zeroing in on Eli’s crotch under the desk. Ostensibly still focused on his screen on the desk, Eli shifted again, turning his chair a little to give Thrawn an even better view. 

With his fatigue dropping away in the face of low-level, and slowly increasing, excitement, Eli kept studying. His renewed focus was just enough to distract him from Thrawn’s attention until he could _almost_ forget he wasn’t alone in the room. The niggling pressure in his middle had grown more insistent, though, now that he’d stopped to notice he needed to pee; so, half-naturally and half-on purpose, he just let himself _fidget._ Jiggling one leg a bit, bouncing his knees ever so slightly open and shut, tugging at his uniform every now and then… 

And eventually straight-up holding himself through his pants. 

From the corner of his eye, he could see Thrawn watching him, now openly ignoring his own work as he watched Eli squirm quietly while studying. Biting his bottom lip, Eli brought up the next module— he knew he’d have to come back and re-start this one and absolutely did not care— and kept his eyes on the desk terminal while idly rubbing his thumb over his dick under the desk. 

He could feel himself thickening slowly from both the touch and the anticipation alike, the swirls of arousal barely discernible from the swirls of need pulsing quietly between his bladder and his cock. Thrawn, interestingly, was making no move to go to the ‘fresher. Sometimes he purposely used their shared toilet when Eli was making it obvious he needed to go, which just so happened to give him an ‘excuse’ to piss in the sink or the shower instead of waiting. But Thrawn _was_ unquestionably interested; probably waiting curiously to see if Eli had anything in mind today. 

Eli’s pulse skipped a beat. He _hadn’t_ had anything in particular in mind until just now, but… well… there _was_ something he’d always wanted to do. 

Somehow, he didn’t think Thrawn would object. 

Still pretending to focus on his work, Eli swiped ahead to the next page; then casually undid his fly and pulled his dick out under the desk. He didn’t look down at himself or even glance at Thrawn as he scooted his butt forward a little and spread his knees, but he _definitely_ heard Thrawn shifting on the bed— _his_ bed, Thrawn was getting turned on in _his_ bed and Eli could see it from the corner of his eye as Thrawn touched himself, rubbing the thick bulge of his cock through his clothes— 

With a quiet sigh of relief, Eli let go right there, one hand loosely holding his semi-stiff cock so he wouldn’t hit his pant legs while he pissed on the floor under the desk. 

Thrawn made a strangled sound, his breathing getting harsher and that rhythmic rustling speeding up as he jerked off harder. Eli shivered, opening his legs even wider and canting his hips forward with a groan. The splashing and drumming of liquid hitting the hard floor grew louder as he emptied himself, his cock filling even further under his hand from the sheer thrill of peeing on the floor in the middle of his— and Thrawn’s— room, only a few steps from the washroom; just because he _could._

He managed to keep his gaze fixed unseeing on his screen, barely, breathing hard with excitement as he finished pissing. The last few spurts splattered noisily to the wet floor as he pushed them out, finally beginning to stroke his quickly hardening cock in between each harder spray. From his bed, Thrawn grunted, a low, stuttering sound with a touch of desperation to it, and Eli’s eyes snapped over just in time to watch Thrawn twitching, mouth slack and eyes half shut as he came in his pants. 

_On_ Eli’s bed. 

Eli groaned, pumping his dripping cock faster and slipping his other hand into his underwear to cup his balls as well. He’d barely started getting himself off but knew he was already… ridiculously close. He finally gave up the game of ‘studying’ to slouch further down in his chair, his gaze shifting under the table to see just how much of a mess he’d made— 

_Oh._

Eli’s breath caught in a strangled grunt, his wet cock jumping and flexing in his tight grip as he fisted himself almost frantically, head spinning from the need burning in his core and the thrill of what he’d just done and the knowledge that Thrawn had just _come in his pants_ while watching— 

The tension coiling in Eli’s gut tightened and peaked in a dizzying rush of pleasure, his cock throbbing hot in his hand and spurting ribbons of come into the massive puddle of piss spreading out from under the desk. Shuddering, his breath coming in hitching gasps of shock and delight, Eli worked his hand slowly over his twitching cock as he finished, the last pulses of slippery heat leaking over his fingers to drip down onto the floor as well. 

Eli slumped back in his chair with a hoarse groan, hand stilling on his sticky cock. “…Wow,” he finally managed, a breathless chuckle rising in his throat and— he was sure— a dopey-looking grin spreading across his face along with a blush. 

“Indeed,” Thrawn said; then paused. “Do you require the shower?” 

“Nah, I’m good for now.” Tucking himself away as Thrawn sat up and wiping his hand on his pants— they needed a wash anyway— Eli let his gaze wander, a gratified smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Thrawn’s cheeks were lightly flushed purple, his hair deliciously disheveled… and Eli was pretty _damn_ sure he could see a shiny wet patch in Thrawn’s crotch where his come had soaked clear through, despite the thick material of his uniform. “You go ahead.” 

Thrawn nodded, adjusted himself, and disappeared into the refresher, and Eli rolled his chair over to the maintenance panel to summon the little cleaning droid, with a broad, relaxed grin still plastered on his face. 

There really was nothing like a good… study break to take the edge off. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (it's fine, the cleaning droid in question is just a mindless space-roomba)


End file.
